Nyami/Gallery
Animations Pop'n Music Nyami1Neutral.gif|Neutral Nyami1Good.gif|Good Nyami1Great.gif|Great Nyami1Miss.gif|Miss Nyami1Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami1Lose.gif|Lose Nyami1Win.gif|Win Pop'n Music 2 Nyami2Neutral.gif|Neutral Nyami2Good.gif|Good Nyami2Great.gif|Great Nyami2Miss.gif|Miss Nyami2Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami2Lose.gif|Lose Nyami2Win.gif|Win Pop'n Music 3 Nyami3Neutral.gif|Neutral Nyami3Good.gif|Good Nyami3Great.gif|Great Nyami3Miss.gif|Miss Nyami3Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami3Lose.gif|Lose Nyami3Win.gif|Win Pop'n Music 4 Nyami4Neutral.gif|Neutral Nyami4Good.gif|Good Nyami4Great.gif|Great Nyami4Miss.gif|Miss Nyami4Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami_4_Lose.gif|Lose Nyami4Win.gif|Win Pop'n Music 5 Nyami5Neutral.gif|Neutral (J-Rap, No Money PFF) Nyami5Good.gif|Good Nyami5Great.gif|Great Nyami5Miss.gif|Miss Nyami5Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami5Lose.gif|Lose Nyami5Win.gif|Win Nyami5FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Pop'n Music 6 Nyami 6 Neutral.gif|Neutral Nyami 6 Good.gif|Good Nyami 6 Great.gif|Great Nyami 6 Miss.gif|Miss Nyami 6 Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami 6 Lose.gif|Lose Nyami 6 Win.gif|Win Pop'n Music 7 Nyami 7 Neutral.gif|Neutral Nyami 7 Good.gif|Good Nyami 7 Great.gif|Great Nyami 7 Miss.gif|Miss Nyami 7 Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami 7 Lose.gif|Lose Nyami 7 Win.gif|Win Nyami 7 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Pop'n Music 8 Nyami 8 Neutral.gif|Neutral Nyami 8 Good.gif|Good Nyami 8 Great.gif|Great Nyami 8 Miss.gif|Miss Nyami 8 Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami 8 Lose.gif|Lose Nyami 8 Win.gif|Win Nyami 8 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win NyamiCookneutral.gif|Neutral (Special Cooking) NyamiCookgood.gif|Good NyamicookGreat.gif|Great NyamiCookmiss.gif|Miss Nyamicookfever.gif|FEVER! NyamiCooklose.gif|Lose Nyamicookwin.gif|Win NyamiCookFeverwin.gif|Fever! Win Pop'n Music 9 Nyami 9 Neutral.gif|Neutral Nyami 9 Good.gif|Good Nyami 9 Great.gif|Great Nyami 9 Miss.gif|Miss Nyami 9 Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami 9 Lose.gif|Lose Nyami 9 Win.gif|Win Nyami 9 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win IMG 6273.GIF|3P Neutral (Super Lounge) Pop'n Music 10 Nyami 10 Neutral.gif|Neutral Nyami 10 Good.gif|Good Nyami 10 Great.gif|Great Nyami 10 Miss.gif|Miss Nyami 10 Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami 10 Lose.gif|Lose Nyami 10 Win.gif|Win Nyami 10 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Pop'n Music 11 Nyami 11 Neutral.gif|Neutral Nyami 11 Good.gif|Good Nyami 11 Great.gif|Great Nyami 11 Miss.gif|Miss Nyami 11 Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami 11 Lose.gif|Lose Nyami 11 Win.gif|Win Nyami 11 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Pop'n Music 12 Iroha Nyami 12 Neutral.gif|Neutral Nyami 12 Good.gif|Good Nyami 12 Great.gif|Great Nyami 12 Miss.gif|Miss Nyami 12 Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami 12 Lose.gif|Lose Nyami 12 Win.gif|Win Nyami 12 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Pop'n Music 13 Carnival Nyami 13 Neutral.gif|Neutral (Carnival) Nyami 13 Good.gif|Good Nyami 13 Great.gif|Great Nyami 13 Miss.gif|Miss Nyami 13 Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami 13 Lose.gif|Lose Nyami 13 Win.gif|Win Nyami 13 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! Nyami 14 ani.gif|(Disco Fever) Nyami 14 Good.gif|Good Nyami 14 Great.gif|Great Nyami 14 Miss.gif|Miss Nyami 14 Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami 14 Lose.gif|Lose Nyami 14 Win.gif|Win Nyami 14 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Nyami 15 ani.gif|Neutral Nyami 15 Good.gif|Good Nyami 15 Great.gif|Great Nyami 15 Miss.gif|Miss Nyami 15 Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami 15 Lose.gif|Lose Nyami 15 Win.gif|Win Nyami 15 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Pop'n Music 16 PARTY Nyami 16 Neutral.gif|Neutral Nyami 16 Good.gif|Good Nyami 16 Great.gif|Great Nyami 16 Miss.gif|Miss Nyami 16 Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami 16 Lose.gif|Lose Nyami 16 Win.gif|Win Nyami 16 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE Nyami 17 Neutral.gif|Neutral (Space Opera) Nyami 17 Good.gif|Good Nyami 17 Great.gif|Great Nyami 17 Miss.gif|Miss Nyami 17 Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami 17 Lose.gif|Lose Nyami 17 Win.gif|Win Nyami 17 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden Nyami 18 Neutral.gif|Neutral (Senran Emaki) Nyami 18 Good.gif|Good Nyami 18 Great.gif|Great Nyami 18 Miss.gif|Miss Nyami 18 Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami 18 Lose.gif|Lose Nyami 18 Win.gif|Win Nyami 18 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Pop'n Music Portable Nyami_portable_sprite_ani.gif|Neutral (Portable) Nyami_portable_sprite_ani_good.gif|Good Nyami_portable_sprite_ani_great.gif|Great Nyami_portable_sprite_ani_miss.gif|Miss Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Nyami 19 Neutral.gif|Neutral (Frontier) Nyami 19 Good.gif|Good Nyami 19 Great.gif|Great Nyami 19 Miss.gif|Miss Nyami 19 Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami 19 Lose.gif|Lose Nyami 19 Win.gif|Win Nyami 19 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Pop'n Music 20 Fantasia Nyami 20 Neutral.gif|Neutral Nyami 20 Good.gif|Good Nyami 20 Great.gif|Great Nyami 20 Miss.gif|Miss Nyami 20 Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami 20 Lose.gif|Lose Nyami 20 Win.gif|Win Nyami 20 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Mimi-Nyami Seijin Neutral.gif|Neutral (Lo-Bit Sampling) Mimi-Nyami Seijin Good.gif|Good Mimi-Nyami Seijin Great.gif|Great Mimi-Nyami Seijin Miss.gif|Miss Mimi-Nyami Seijin Fever.gif|FEVER! Mimi-Nyami Seijin Lose.gif|Lose Mimi-Nyami Seijin Win.gif|Win Mimi-Nyami Seijin Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Pop'n Music Sunny Park Nyami SP Neutral.gif|Neutral (Sunny Park) Nyami SP Good.gif|Good Nyami SP Great.gif|Great Nyami SP Miss.gif|Miss Nyami SP Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami SP Lose.gif|Lose Nyami SP Win.gif|Win Nyami SP Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Pop'n Music Lapistoria NyamiLPNeutral.gif|Neutral (TWINKLING) Nyami LT Good.gif|Good Nyami LT Great.gif|Great NyamiLPMiss.gif|Miss Nyami LT Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami LT Lose.gif|Lose Nyami LT Win.gif|Win Nyami LT Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Pop'n Music eclale Nyami ec Neutral.gif|Neutral (僕の気持ちを描く) Nyami ec Good.gif|Good Nyami ec Great.gif|Great Nyami ec Miss.gif|Miss Nyami ec Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami ec Lose.gif|Lose Nyami ec Win.gif|Win Nyami ec Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Pop'n Music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 erwgd.gif|Neutral gofa.gif|Good gfsf.gif|Great fdifsgwe.gif|Miss gjfke.gif|FEVER! rhter.gif|Win/FEVER! Win ghfds.gif|Lose 2fbhsk.gif|2P Neutral Screenshots Nya.gif|Nyami in Pop'n Music 9 NyamiPSP_1P.png|Nyami's in Portable 2's Party Mode NyamiPSP2_2P.png|Party Mode 2P Cha_main_nyami_01.png|Nyami's sprite from Lapistoria Nyami_LT_Expressions.png|Nyami's other Lapistoria expressions Profile Hello_2.gif|Nyami from the first Pop'n Music release. 2nyami.gif|Nyami from Pop'n Music 2 Nyami_12.jpg|Nyami in Iroha Miko.gif|From the Pop'n Music 6 Q&A. Freema.jpg|Nyami with Judy, Mimi, Mary, and Timer from the Pop'n Music 1-4 site's Museum page. nyamiguitar.gif|From the Pop'n Music 7 site. title6peace.gif|From the Pop'n Music 8 peace page. gaban.gif oni.gif shaka.gif hone_nyami.gif|From the Pop'n Music 9 peace page. nyami_1.gif cafe_nyami.gif nyami_f.gif|From the Pop'n Music 10 peace page. nyamioutfits.gif tinynyami11.png|From the Pop'n Music 11 peace page. space.gif an_jam.jpg an_omake.jpg baka.gif cowboy.gif giant.gif ks.jpg pipo.jpg sushi.gif g_06.jpg|From the Pop'n Music 12 Iroha gallery. kate_012.gif kate_020.gif 2005.gif top_ill_net.gif top_ill_nin.gif 13.gif|From Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL. 01.gif img_00.gif miminyami.jpg|From Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!. enjoy_1.gif enjoy_0.gif 000.jpg|From the Pop'n Music 16 PARTY gallery. 001.gif 001.jpg 1st.gif kasou.gif miminyami01.gif mn_b02.gif mn_do2.gif mn_f03.gif mn_g01.gif mn_pa2.gif mn_pa4.gif mn_pa6.gif mn_sum.gif mn_sw3.gif mn_sw5.gif mn02.gif n2jpg.jpg Minya.png|Nyami with Mimi on the Sunny Park song select folder. Tumblr mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo1 540.png|From the WaiWai pop'n doubutsuen event. Tumblr mocdxaH1Kc1s7xtkyo1 1280.png Tumblr mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo10 r1 1280.png Tumblr mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo9 r1 1280.png Tumblr mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo8 r1 1280.png Tumblr mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo7 r1 1280.png Tumblr mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo6 r1 1280.png Tumblr mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo5 r1 1280.png Tumblr mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo4 r1 1280.png Tumblr mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo3 r1 1280.png Tumblr mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo2 1280.png Cha_main_nyami_00.png|Nyami in Pop'n Music éclale.|link=Nyami/Gallery Nyami_ec_banner.png|Nyami's banner from Pop'n Music éclale.|link=Nyami/Gallery cha_main_nyami_02.png|Nyami's éclale appereance|link=Nyami/Gallery cha_main_nyami_03.png|Nyami's うさ猫 appereance|link=Nyami/Gallery Merchandise HELLO!_POP'N_MUSIC_Spring.jpg|Timer and Nyami together on the HELLO! POP'N MUSIC Special Spring Image card Nyami_Pugyutto_plush.jpg|Nyami Pugyutto plush Category:Image Galleries